


It's For The Job

by jodezzdymo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Undercover, fake married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodezzdymo/pseuds/jodezzdymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Holt has returned and everything in the precinct is back to normal, except Jake and Amy. After their kiss Amy didn't want to risk her job for the relationship and Jake can't get her off his mind. When they're put undercover as a married couple to find the murderer of a marriage counsellor they're made to address their real feelings, but will Amy realise that Jake isn't playing a role?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For The Job

It had been 14 days, 15 hours and 37 minutes since Jake kissed Amy in the evidence room, not that he was counting. It had 14 days, 13 hours and 15 minutes since Amy told Jake that she couldn’t risk their working relationship especially when she needed to impress captain Holt, who had come back a few days ago. Jake understood, he’s so head over heals for Amy that he will live out the rest of his days without the taste of her lips against his, if that’s what she wanted. He was struggling, looking over the top of his computer at every opportunity just in hopes of catching a glimpse of her and when he saw her already looking at him his heart raced and he couldn't help the smile that arose. The problem with Jake being in love with someone who doesn’t love him back is that he doesn’t know how to act around her, every joke about her relationship status containing undertones of longing, every ‘title of your sex tape’ has to be carefully planned so he doesn’t say ‘ours’ again and every conversation has to be delicate as to not letting her know that he can’t forget the feeling of her hands going through his hair.

The new captain called everyone into the briefing room to give them their latest assignments.  
“Peralta, you’re working with Santiago on the Collins’ murder”, the Collins’ murder was a high profile case that everyone wanted, Jake could see the squad try and hide their jealousy. Daniel Collins was a high profile marriage counsellor who had his own TV show, books and even his own billboard.  
“Sir, I think Diaz should work this one with Santiago, I think they’d be a better team to get it sorted”, Peralta said, begging that he wouldn’t have to spend all day right next to Amy and only thinking of her in a platonic way.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re partners, you’re working this case together and that’s final”  
Jake noticed Amy breathe a sigh of relief as the captain continued with his briefing.

Jake walked out of the briefing room as soon as he could to try and avoid the inevitable conversation of Amy asking what she’d done wrong. It’s a conversation they have had multiple time in the last 2 weeks and Jake doesn’t know how to say ‘I don’t want to work with you because I don’t want to kiss you when you don’t want me to’. Amy jogged up along side Jake, grabbed his elbow and spun him around to face her.  
“Dude, seriously I thought we sorted this out” Amy said, obviously annoyed at trying to be got rid of… again.  
“We have! It’s not that it’s just I don’t feel like working a murder, there so gross and like saddy”  
“Are you sure it’s not me?”  
“ARE YOU SURE IT’S NOT ME TITLE OF YOUR SEX TAPE” Jake shouted, choosing his words carefully. Amy laughed and rolled her eyes as they walked to their desks together.

Jake and Amy worked all day and nothing happened, nothing in the case and nothing with them. Amy joked, Jake tried, but nothing happened. I guess something did happen in the case, they knew who the killer was. They just had no evidence to prove it, not even enough for a search warrant.  
“Santiago, Peralta. My office.” They got up, out of their desks begrudgingly and walked towards the captain’s office, trying to ignore Gina’s ‘ooo you’re in trouble face’.  
“So where are we in the Collins’ case?”, obviously displeased with the answer he knew he was going to get.  
“Well sir” Amy started, looking like a puppy that had just been kicked.  
“We’ve found the killer” Jake finished her sentence, Amy shot Jake a look and Jake just continued talking.  
“But we have absolutely no evidence, so we’re pretty much done”, Jake said using his signature grin. It didn’t help, the captain didn’t say anything for a few seconds.  
Amy was the one to break the silence, “Sir, we think it was the business partner.”  
“No sir, we know it was the business partner” Jake corrected.  
“And you’re 100 percent sure?”, the captain stated disbelievingly.  
“Yes, sir”, both Jake and Amy replied in unison, causing Jake to automatically point to Amy with an open mouth grin. Jake noticed the small smile that crept across her face.  
“The business partner opened a practice with Collins, but had no where near the success. He only had a few clients, while Collins was fully booked. I mean you think with one in two marriages ending in divorce that all marriage counsellors would be busy.” Amy said, getting off track. Jake was mesmerised, she’s so consistent.  
“Sir, I think we should go undercover”, Jake was awoken from his daze by a sentence he’s sure Santiago couldn’t have said.  
“Why do you think that, Santiago?” the captain enquired, although Jake was sure he’d already made up his mind.  
“Well we know that he bugs his clients houses, we’re not sure why, but we’re pretty sure that Collins found out and that’s why he was murdered.”  
“But I don’t think we need to go undercover Santiago, I mean I'm a good detective and i guess you're kinda good too, so we’d be able to crack it if we just worked hard”, No matter what it was a lose-lose situation for Jake, he either has to sit in a close proximity to Amy for days until they crack it or he has to go undercover with her and act like a couple. Last time they acted as a couple they kissed and that’s what started this whole mess.  “No, I think that Santiago’s right” Captain said.  
“Get Terry and Rosa, they will be your contacts to the precinct and I’ll organise a house for you two to stay in. I’ll let you know when it will be ready. Dismissed”  
 Jake and Amy walked back to their desks, without saying a word.  
“Look, I’m sorry. I should have talked to you before I mentioned it to the captain. I know things have been weird between us since our last undercover so if you want we can talk to Holt. I’m sure he’ll let me go undercover with someone else.” Amy said looking straight into Jake’s eyes.  
“Who would you go undercover with? Boyle? Please, you’re way out of his league.” Jake, realising what he just said rushed out the fact that they need to make it believable if they’re going to be a couple and he’s the only person in the precinct on par with her prettiness. He kept bringing up how pretty she is, he has to stop bringing up how pretty she is.

It took three days for Holt’s request for a house to be approved. It was a nice little house that looked like a little old lady would’ve owned, but she didn’t a couple of drug dealers did. Jake and Amy packed up their stuff and drove out to the house, not talking, but also not feeling like they needed to. It’s the first time since their kiss that they’ve felt almost back to normal, but Jake knew that wasn’t going to last. Especially being undercover as a married couple, god he doesn't know how he’s going to handle this.


End file.
